Pet Ranch
Pet Ranch The Pet Ranch is a feature in FairyLand 2 that allows for interactive play your pets. It exists in it's own instance that can only be visted by you and your friends. Apart from simple fun it also allows for several important features that benefit both you and your pets. Upon reaching level 30 you can visit Jean's Village and speak to the Pet Master, located in the central town to open your own Ranch. ---- Basic Features *'Pet Storage' Every basic Ranch can hold up to 20 pets. To store pets in the ranch they can either be in statue form or released from the statue. Talking to the Ranch Manager opens an interface that allows you to drag a statue and then "Store" it. You can also choose to "Store pet in backpack" which allows you to select a pet not in statue form. Said pets will then begin to walk around your ranch. *'Pet Training' Any pet stored at the Ranch may be freely trained. Training allows your pets to gain exp. This feature requires coins. *'Message Board' A simple mechanic that allows both you and friends to write and leave messages for each other. *'Sealing of Pet into Statues' ' '' '''Pet place in the Rance can be sealed back into statues and be placed in the BackPack ---- '''Advanced Features' *'Pet Eggs' Upon leaving some pets at your Ranch, you may notice on later visits an egg. These will appear at the lawn mower locations spread across your Ranch. There are two types. Shared, and personal. Shared lawn mowers can be picked by a friend, which will give both them and you an egg, which yours being delivered via mailbox. As you do not lose anything from a friend picking an egg on your Ranch, it is both expected and polite to do the same for them. These eggs come in a quality range from copper, silver, and finally golden. Rewards for eggs range by quality, but each egg gives a lottery for pet items, pots, ranch construction items, and a 5 coin item that can be sold to any npc shop. Keep in mind that both total pets stored and average level of all the pets combined effects egg laying. ---- Maintenance & Management Located in every Ranch is a Manager npc. This manager is where all pet storing, training, construction, and replenishment is interacted with. This is also where you can see both the Ranch's happiness level and feed level. Both of these are important to egg laying and frequency. Through eggs or other various mini games in Fairyland 2 you will get capsules to replenish both of these. Feed capsules generally replenish one feed slot, while happiness capsules can refill the entire bar. You can also use ranch design capsules here, obtained from your eggs, to change how your ranch looks. Finally, the npc allows you to kick all friends currently at your ranch out, if they overstay their welcome. You can also walk up to any pet and play with it. This often will cause all pets nearby to also play with you, and can raise the Ranch happiness level one slot. Keep in mind that friends visiting can also play with your pets, and you to theirs. There is an internal cooldown on raising happiness via this method within any given time frame, regardless of the owner or friend playing with the pets. Attention to whether or not happiness is maxed or not before playing with your friends pets is often considered polite.